


early morning routines

by liesmith



Series: we're still criminals (fake ah crew) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, this is going to be apart of a bigger au w fake ah crew stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael's the only one whose hands don't shake</p>
            </blockquote>





	early morning routines

Michael’s roused awake at the asscrack of dawn, yawning into a shoulder and sluggishly sitting up. The heist they’ve been planning for weeks now is suddenly on the fast track to get it done now, thanks to whatever higher aboves decided that higher security was going to be implanted within the next week at the bank. Today’s their last chance with what they’ve planned out before having to rework every fine bit of it to match the new security.

And of course, they spend half the night wired awake and going over every fine detail.

Michael’s way too tired for this. He just rubs his eyes over and over, yawning every other moment. Geoff is curled up around him still and Ryan’s messing about in the bathroom, presumably getting his face paint. Michael closes his eyes as he yawns again and finds himself being shaken awake again, startled for a moment before he looks up and remembers where he is and what’s going on. Right. Ryan just sits down in front of him and Michael yawns against his hand, scooting closer to the gent.

“Why don’t you make Geoff do this anymore?”

“Because,” Ryan murmurs, laying out the small jars of make up, “his hands shake worse than mine. You know you ask this every time, right?”

Michael just rubs an eye and yawns once more, starting to uncap the white jar. “Just want to make sure the reasoning didn’t change. Like, for once, you could say ‘well, Michael, it’s because you do it so well.’”

Ryan just scoffs which makes Michael smile a little, shaking his head. Michael leans back and digs into their nightstand, pulling out dollar store kiddie hair clips. He pushes Ryan’s hair back, snaps the clips into place, and then dips his fingers into the jar of white makeup. Ryan’s eyes just close automatically as they run through the motions, Michael carefully rubbing the white onto his cheeks. He smooths it out over and over, using a damp facecloth to clean up any thats fallen out of line. 

It’s a short process. Michael’s gotten good at it in the short time he’s come into their lives. He finishes soon, carefully doing the black and red before he wipes his fingers off on the face cloth before twisting it up and smacking it in Geoff’s face. Geoff squeaks awake, nearly falling out of bed as he bolts upright. Michael immediately starts laughing and Ryan just grins, watching Geoff flub around and finally gain his bearings.

“What the fuck!” 

“Wake up, asshole,” Michael pushes at Geoff’s face a little, getting handsy and annoying all at once. Geoff just groans and pushes his hands away, climbing out of bed and trudging immediately to the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later, scrubbing his face and sitting down besides Michael, looking at him with a small scowl.

“You’re such an asshole.”

“We’re on the same page then. C’mere, I’ve got to do yours too,” Michael murmured, turning his body towards Geoff a little, dark black kohl pencil in his hand. Geoff just glared for a moment before he softened and let Michael line his eyes. Michael pulls back and just looks between the two, giving them both the thumbs up.

“You look good,” He grins, covering the jars back up with their covers, “I do a damn fine job.”

“You do good enough,” Geoff mumbles, careful to not rub his eyes as he yawns again, looking between the two, “let’s get going, though. Get dressed. Get Jack. We’ve got to pull this off.”

Michael just sticks his tongue out before he disappears into Geoff’s closet, leaving the gents to do their thing.

Get dressed, get Jack, pull the heist off.

It was going to be a hell of a day.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm Very behind in the fake ah crew craze and lately i've been consuming the videos. this is just a small part of something bigger im working on: an au where the gents are washed up criminals who have their own lives and michael comes and disrupts everything. the other lads have minor parts but it's mostly a gents/michael centric thing (and in turn, mostly myeoff and whatever the gent ot3 is called)


End file.
